


Run

by standintherain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angels, Demons, Mates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standintherain/pseuds/standintherain
Summary: Summary: Annabel is the youngest of her family. Both birth parents are long gone. She’s one of the heirs to the thrown. Her eldest brother Luke is current king. When hell breaks lose everything falls apart as she tries to save her older brothers. Yet she’s paralyzed as she watches everyone around her start to die.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the original A/N

"RUN ANNABEL" my eldest brother screamed at me. Without a second look back I sprinted towards the outskirts of my brothers kingdom. The last image of my brothers wary face imprinted in my head.

Tears streaming down my face and hate lacing my heart with an iron grip I ran as my brother commanded me too. I was not a coward, I will take back what is mine. 

I ran as fast I could blood pumping through my veins an adrenaline rush coursing through my body.

My heart pounding in my chest as growls and screams of agony beckoned the kingdom I called home, I left behind my family as I ran. I was the youngest of four. My brothers gave their life for their kingdom, my eldest brother was the last defense of our kingdom. My birth parents long gone it was just us the four heirs left behind.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by until finally my body could not take it anymore. My lungs screaming for air, my legs burning as I ran. My legs giving out I feel to the damp earth.

Long gone from my ancestors land I wailed in agony.

Holding myself was the only thing I could do.

I lost it all in a blink of an eye, all of my family now dead or tortured.

Luke's warm smile, Xavier's stoic personality, Delic's witty jokes and Andrew's strong yet soft side.

All of them gone flashes of Andrew's bloodied body flashed in my mind.

Delic's heart ripped out of his chest.

Luke and Xavier where the last defense.

Heavy rains covered the sky, was the goddess letting us know that her children are being killed without remorse. 

Was the goddess finally understanding that her innocent people blood has been shed by the diabolical bastards ?

Numb to the outside world without a care I limped around looking for shelter. My body going into shock, tired was all I felt now.

God the ambush, it wasn't what we expected.

In the distance I saw a cave, perfect for now. Rain soaking my clothes up. Walking with unsteady feet I collapsed at the entrance of the cave.

Flashbacks of the attack plagued my mind as I lay on the floor.

A warm atmosphere filled the air, laughter and smiles all around me. My siblings all smothering me with hugs and kisses. 

'They must really love embarrassing me' I thought to myself. 

The kingdom had everyone that you could imagine. Demons, vampires, werewolves, angels, fairies, witches and those that we have yet to discover. Odd it may seem but a war had brought every demon, angel, vampire , every supernatural creature together. 

The alliance is still frown upon those who hate each other. Some still believe in the old ways of the packs, clans, and tribes. Our kingdom is refuse for those that wish to co-exist with each others.

One moment everyone was full of joy and tranquility then the screams and fires began to rise. Blood, so much blood among us. My brothers all around me protecting me but shouting orders to the guards and warriors. Vampires and werewolves trying their best to kill the enemy. Angels and demons killing with their abilities. Witches casting spells trying to protect the walls around us. Werewolves transforming into their animal helping each other. 

Yet we were outnumbered, brothers and sisters fell all around me. Andrew my beloved brother the first one to fall blinded we were all staring in horror 

"ANDREW NO DON'T" Luke shouted. Yet it was to light in a blink of an eye Andrew's bloodied body was tossed to the side. In front of us Alekai stood with his twisted smile etched on his skin. Terror, hatred, and shock ran through me. My brother, my brother dead in front of me.

Luke, Xavier, and Delic stood around me protecting me. 

"Go, take Annabel with you I'll do what I can to hold him back" Delic said with glint in his eye. His aura becoming darker as my brother started to run. He stance ready to fight, a red glow at his hand. Delic was awakening his powers. He had a few hits on Alekai.

"STOP STOP no this is SUICIDE DON'T DO THIS BROTHER PLEASE NO I CANT LEA-" I Cried out in disbelief, I could not move Luke threw me over his shoulder while Xavier covered us. 

"NO STOP PL-NO DELIC" my eyes widening as Alekai tore his hand through my brothers chest. His heart in hand. 

Everything I loved, everything I cared for was crumbling all around me. 

Luke had his mind set on getting me to safety. Luke was the king of this land but right now I was his sister his main priority his main concern me. Xavier letting his powers come to life killing those that tried to get to me. 

"To the west wing Xavier we need to go NOW" Both Luke and Xavier fighting for me, both fighting to keeping me alive. 

I was frozen, tears running down my face. I felt powerless as they ran with me. Once we entered the west wing Luke set me down. 

"Annabel, honey I love you so much my precious wings" A wary look stained Luke's face. "come on we don't have much time" I snapped out of it quickly barricading the entrance of the the door. " Shelves beds cabinets all went onto the the door holding it as long as it could. We continued running until we came to a halt, the sounds of burnt wood crackling. I stared at the door with hatred. I scream bubbling in my chest. 

I wanted his blood, I want Alekai's blood I want to watch him die. I want him to rot. All rational thoughts leaving my head as I faced Alekai. 

"RUN ANNABEL" my eldest brother screamed at me. I looked at Luke's face memorizing every detail that I could. Xavier throwing kicks and punches holding him off as long as he could as Luke pushed me to run. The last image of both fought for their lives and mines. 

'I love you both' I thought to myself as I ran. Running silently into the the woods pushing myself to the outskirts of my brothers land. 

Tears came out my eyes as my brothers faces popped in my head. Curling myself to a ball I let the darkness overtake me into the unknown. 

'I'll drag them all to hell, for you all brothers' with my last thought. Darkness welcomed me with open arms.

*

*

*  
*  
*

A/N: 

Hello my beautiful children of the dark I'm back with this brand new story called "Run" I'll be updating staring next week every Friday and Sunday 10 PM EST.

Sorry for any errors and typos! 

I've made an Instagram for this account: _stand_in_the_rain_ 

you'll be able to keep up to date with me there also for any update happening with run and the time uploads etc. 

Shoutout to my baby Papi for liking my first segment of chapter one.

Thank you guys for this waiting this dreadful long wait. I'm finally off my writers block and I've been waiting to share my new world with you guys. 

on the side note: Have a happy new years! This is the the new chapter to the old world but a new beginning into 2018.

Have a dreadful night my children of the dark 

-Standintherain 

disclaimer: the image above is from pinterest I'm not sure who the owner is but credits to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out the audience here on A03, any feedback is appreciated. This story is originally on Wattpad but I've decided to move the story for now here.  
> Wattpad:standintherain  
> Insta: _stand_in_the_rain_  
> feel free to PM me!


End file.
